It was Hogwart's tradition
by BYF
Summary: Everybody at Hogwarts knows just how much Hermione Granger liked traditions – not in the least bit! But some traditions can be changed.... HGRW


            It was Hogwarts tradition. It had started all the way back to the founders themselves, or at least that's what everyone said. And in only one week it was time for this year's 7th year students to repeat that tradition.

            But _everybody_ at Hogwarts knows just how much Hermione Granger liked traditions – not in the least bit! In fact at this very moment she was complaining very loudly about it to Professor McGonagall.

            "It's completely demeaning!"

            "Miss. Granger, I _will not_ repeat myself," the Deputy Headmistress exclaimed frustrated, her last bit of tolerance with one of her best students fading fast. "It is Hogwart's tradition and all seventh years are to participate in it."

            "But-!"

            "Another word Miss. Granger and you will receive detention and ten points from Gryffindor." 

            _Detention! But I never get detention!_  Hermione's eyes widened and she bit her lip contemplating whether or not she had the guts to continue. She didn't.        

**_A boy and a girl in a little canoe with the moon shining all around. _**

**_He applied those paddles so you couldn't even hear a sound_**_._

            She took her big red marker and put a big red X through one more day in the month of May on the winking Gilderoy Lockhart calendar. She sighed, only two more days left. 

            "Oh! I can't wait!" Paravati Patil exclaimed loudly, and excitedly to her best friend Lavender Brown, as she brushed her long, dark hair. "I just don't know what to wear! I mean everything I have just isn't right!"

            "I know what you mean!" Lavender cried back to her, "Really, it's outrageous that they didn't inform us well in advance so that we could go and buy the proper outfit! Telling us only two weeks in advance!"

            "_Everybody_ knows that in order to get the perfect outfit you have to get it at least a month in advance!"

Hermione stared at them in horror from her corner of the room. Slowly, but surely the wheels began to turn and she suddenly had the perfect idea! After all, if she was ever going to be able to get rid of this stupid tradition she would need them too. "Lavender, Paravati, you both are absolutely right!"

The two girls' turned to their roommate with their mouths gaped open. _Did Hermione Granger just say they were right?!_

"It's bloody outrageous! They shouldn't even be forcing us to do this stupid tradition!"

"But we don't mind the tradition Hermione, it's just that they should have told us earlier in advance," Paravati stated, glancing over a Lavender for moral support. After all, everybody knows not to even try to contradict Hermione Granger.

Hermione continued as if she hadn't even heard the comment, "Really, what are we suppose to wear! I mean what if we tip over and fall in! What if it starts raining? What then? Our outfits and makeup will be completely ruined!"

Predictably, both of the roommates' eyes widened in horror at the prospect. It was much worse then they thought! They had to put a stop to this! They couldn't let future Gryffindors go through such horror! It was inhumane!

            **_Well, they talked and they talked 'till the moon grew dim._**

**            _He said, "You better kiss me or get out and swim."_**

            Hermione grinned wickedly as she brought out her big red marker and put a big red mark through the first day of June; today was the day…

            "Granger, Hermione and Weasley, Ron!" shouted Professor Dumbledore with his bright, baby blue eyes twinkling.

            Hermione could hear the other boys snickering and see them elbowing a bright red Ron. Hermione, herself, could feel her cheeks warming as Ron slowly made his way towards Hagrid on the beach of the Great Lake.

            Hermione slowly followed him fidgeting the entire way.

            As Hagrid pushed the canoe that Ron and Hermione were now sitting in out into the darkened lake, Hermione couldn't help but notice how romantically beautiful it was out here.

            Ron cleared his voice. "So, umm… how have you been?"

            Hermione's cheeks were still flaming when she answered back shyly, "Fine. What about you?"

            "Ermm… good." Ron chewed his cheek on the inside of his mouth nervously. "When the clock rings we don't have to… you know, if you don't want to…"

            Hermione smiled softly at Ron. He is such a gentleman!

            "Come on Ron! Tell her already would you!" Harry shouted from his own canoe several feet away.

            Ron scowled and shouted back, "Shut up!"

            "What are you supposed to be telling me?"

            Ron mumbled his reply, completely avoiding Hermione's gaze.

            "I'm sorry but I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat that?"

            "I- I like you a lot," Ron mumbled a little bit louder.

            Hermione's eyes widened. "Did you just say-"

            "Yes."

            "Oh- ok," Hermione replied blushing, "I like you a lot too."

            "You do?"

            "Yeah."

            At that very moment the Hogwart's clock tower rang on the stroke of midnight and Ron slowly moved in with his eyes shut to kiss her.

**So whatcha ya gonna do in a little canoe with the moon shining all a, boats a floating all a, girls a swimmin' all around? **

The moon glowed brightly in the sky and flickered off the blackened lake. As she looked out there she could already see some of the canoes tipped over with not only the girls swimming in the water but the boys too. Her plan was working perfectly.

She glanced at Ron who still slowly leaning in with his eyes closed and lips puckered expectantly. Well, not as perfectly as she hoped. What was she going to do?

If she kissed Ron it would go completely against her belief that this whole tradition was demeaning and chauvinistic. On the other hand it was really beautiful out here and she did want to kiss him and if she didn't then she would hurt Ron's feelings.

She bit her lip. In an instant she was over on the side of the canoe and jumping over board with Ron's hand in her hand. Bloody the water was freezing! 

Hermione blushed as she took a look over at the now soaking, completely shocked Ron. She swam shyly over to him and gently kissed him on the lips. After all, it was tradition to kiss one of your classmates on your last night at Hogwarts at the stroke of midnight in a canoe not the lake…__

            **_Get out and swim!_**

****

The End.


End file.
